Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01/Chapter 2
The Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 2, A Fleeting Encounter, is the second chapter of the first volume of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll light novel series. It begins with Raishin Akabane and Yaya who were about to have lunch when they suddenly encounter Charlotte Belew together with Sigmund who was resting on top of her cap. Raishin then invites them to have lunch together, and as they were, he suddenly notices Magnus, the person whom he assumes to be Tenzen Akabane, the object of his revenge. Onomatology Compendium During a lunch break, inside the Cafeteria, Raishin and Yaya fell in line to get some helpings of food. Raishin, lacking sleep, realised too late that he had to pay for the food they took. Charlotte suddenly interjected and handed Raishin some money. Raishin accepted and paid for his and Yaya's portions. Charlotte followed suit after and then threw on Raishin a notebook with a scribble in it that says that he had to pay with interest the money she had lent him. As Raishin signed the deal, he asked Sigmund how he was doing, and Sigmund replied that he was fine. Raishin returned the notebook back to Charlotte and then invited her to dine together. Charlotte refused, but Raishin was persistent and followed her to her table. He then started talking to her when he suddenly noticed Magnus. Raishin yanked open the doors and entered the . Inside the blazing room was Tenzen and opposite him was an altar where upon it rested Nadeshiko's dead body. As Raishin recognised her, he burst out a cry as Tenzen coldly gazed at him. Magnus was crossing the street along with his two automata. Raishin burst out of the Cafeteria and then called out to Magnus. He was grimaced upon seeing Hotaru excessively resemble Nadeshiko. Raishin then announced to Magnus that he had something to give him, and in a split second, he was then surrounded by Magnus' Squadron. Raishin clarified to Magnus that he only wanted to give him a gift, and Magnus then commanded his Squadron to withdraw. Hotaru took the small bottle from Raishin and gave it to Magnus who thanked him and left along with his Squadron. Raishin was downcast at his realisation as Yaya, while crying, ran to him, apologising for not being able to do anything. Suddenly, Felix applauded Raishin and then greeted him. Magnus and his Squadron then headed to the Technical Vocational Building when Magnus stopped upon seeing Kimberly who was awaiting him. Kimberly asked him of his impression of Raishin, and Magnus gave his opinion. Kimberly suddenly noticed the small bottle Magnus was holding and asked what it was. Magnus replied that it would probably be ash. Kimberly then asked Magnus why Raishin gave it to him, and Magnus explained to her the reason. Kimberly further inquired, but Magnus did not reply and then finally excused himself. As he made his way, Kimberly intercepted, tauntingly asking him to clarify if his automata were Banned Dolls. Magnus indirectly answered affirmingly and then finally left. Felix asked Raishin if he could talk with him for a moment, and Raishin complied. He and Felix headed into the Cafeteria to Charlotte's table. Felix then requested Raishin to work with him, but Raishin swiftly refused. Felix was insistent, offering Raishin an as a deal. Adapted To The ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll'' light novel volume 1 chapter 2 was adapted into the fifth chapter of the first volume and the first fourteen pages of the sixth chapter of the second volume of the manga and the last two minutes of the first episode, almost the first third part of the second episode and from 17:19 to 18:49 of the fourth episode of the anime. Major Events * Raishin Akabane engages Magnus to gauge Magnus' strength. * Raishin Akabane gives Magnus a small bottle containing Nadeshiko Akabane's ashes. * Raishin Akabane sees Hotaru excessively resemble Nadeshiko Akabane. * Felix Kingsfort requests Raishin Akabane to work with him in exchange for an to the Night Party. Characters In order of appearance: * Raishin Akabane * Kimberly * Yaya * Charlotte Belew * Sigmund New Characters * Nadeshiko Akabane (flashback, remains) * Magnus * Tenzen Akabane (flashback) * Akabane Clan Head (flashback, remains) * Hotaru * Tamamushi * Kamakiri * Kagerou * Himegumo * Mitsubachi * Felix Kingsfort Abilities New Abilities * Spacial Transition - Kamakiri Magic Circuits * Eve's Heart - Yaya, Sigmund, Hotaru, Tamamushi, Kamakiri, Kagerou, Himegumo, Mitsubachi * Kongouriki - Yaya New Magic Circuit * Unnamed magic circuit - Kamakiri Locations * United Kingdom ** Liverpool *** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart New Locations * United Kingdom ** Liverpool *** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart **** Great Hall **** Main Street **** Cafeteria **** Technical Vocational Building * Japan ** Tokyo *** Akabane Clan Estate **** Factions and Organisations * Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart * Japanese Army New Faction and Organisation * Disciplinary Committee Terminologies * Puppeteer * Mage * Automaton * Banned Doll * Gauntlet * Rounds * Magic Circuit * Magic Energy * Magic Art * Automaton * Machinart * Wiseman * Night Party * New Terminologies * Magic Activity Dissonance Theory * Puppet Craftsman * Squadron Battles * There is no battle shown or mentioned in this chapter. Foreshadow Trivia Refer Back There is no refer back shown or mentioned in this chapter. Cultural Reference * Charlotte mentioned , the monetary unit of the United Kingdom that has the symbol of £ or ₤, in the contract she made Raishin sign after lending him money. Unanswered Questions * Who was the person lying on top of the altar? * How did Magnus' Squadron appear at the scene in a trice? * Whose ash was inside the small bottle that Raishin gave Magnus? * Who did Magnus use as material to create his Squadron? Note # In the chapter's sixth part, during Kimberly's interrogation of Magnus, Magnus used the phrase, throw down the gauntlet, an idiom that means to challenge a person that was derived from the medieval practice of a knight throwing down one's gauntlet to challenge an opponent to combat, as an analogy for the cognate custom of a certain oriental clan of throwing a dead person's ash to symbolise revenge for his answer to Kimberly's inquiry on the reason why Raishin gave him the ash. Quotes * (From Raishin to Charlotte): “Unfortunately, I’m a hard-headed idiot. I need to try for myself before I understand.” * (From Raishin to Magnus): “Don’t break my heart now. I flew all this way from the other side of the world just to meet you.” * (From Magnus to Raishin): “It seems like you have mistaken me for someone else.” * (From Felix to Raishin): “The rumours are true about you. Barely four days into your enrolment, and you’re already baring your teeth at the Marshal.” * (From Magnus to Kimberly): “… He was throwing down the gauntlet. A symbol to mark a showdown.” * (From Kimberly to Magnus): “Also, Magnus. Who exactly did you turn into material?” Link Category:Light Novel Chapters Category:Light Novel Volume 1 Chapters